Un peu plus (nouvelle version)
by GEEK addict
Summary: Une seconde version de cette histoire, beaucoup de chose on changé, en mieux? à vous de me le dire! ;)


Un peu plus (version revisité)

_Voici une nouvelle version de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture.__ NB: n'hésitez pas à me notifier les fautes d'orthographes, je cherche à m'améliorer! ;)_

Gillian passe son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Cal, encore rosie de la pression qu'elle venait d'y exercer non sans tremblement, l'émotion est omniprésente. Bien que ce moment soit joué, elle a frissonné à cette sensation nouvelle. Lui oublie l'endroit, et ce pourquoi ils étaient venus et repositionne sa main derrière la tête de Gillian ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, ses lèvres s'emparent alors jalousement de sa bouche Cal l'embrasse fougueusement, sa langue se glisse entre ses lèvres, un frisson beaucoup plus fort que le précédent s'empare d'elle ainsi que les mains de Cal. Elle ne peut pas le repousser le producteur est toujours dans la pièce, il ne comprendrait pas. Quand, ils se séparent, les joues de Cal se sont enflammées, sa respiration et lourde_,_ son corps en redemande mais sa couverture le frustre. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre, d'un côté les mains de Cal lui ont brulé les hanches, de l'autre, la gêne s'est emparée de ses joues. Constatant le malaise de Gillian, Cal affiche un sourire niait, le sourire d'un enfant qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous avec le producteur, les deux sortent du bâtiment et regagne leur voiture respective. Gillian bouillonne de l'intérieure mais ne sait pas encore quoi dire et décide d'aborder le sujet plus tard.

En arrivant sur le parking des bureaux du Lightman group, Gillian est bien décidée à s'expliquer avec lui.

Les deux amis entrent dans l'ascenseur en silence et Cal appuis sur le bouton du deuxième étage, les portes se ferment, l'ascension commence.

Il lève un regard furtif vers elle, suffisamment long pour la mater. D'habitude, ce genre de regard flatte plutôt Gillian, mais ce soir, elle n'est pas là pour ça. Lui ne peut réprimer le souvenir des lèvres de Gillian contre les siennes, de sa langue dansant avec la sienne…

Gillian appuis subitement sur le bouton stop et se tourne vers Cal.

**G** - Tu as franchis la ligne cal.

Un silence lourd envahi l'habitacle.

**C** - C'est à ça qu'elles servent non ? À être franchies ?

**G** - Tu n'avais pas le droit Cal, pas là-bas, pas comme ça.

**C** - Alors où et comment ? Elle était énervée, il l'était encore plus.

Sa question la surprend, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus longtemps avant de parler.

Il appuis de nouveau sur le bouton et répond plus posément.

**C** - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, c'était juste… un baiser voilà.

**G** - Cal, tu m'as embrassé j'étais désemparée je, ...

**C** - Mais tu l'aurais fait ?

**G** - Quoi ?

**C** - Partir, si tu en avais eu l'occasion.

**G** - Là n'est pas la question.

Il se rapprocha brusquement de son visage, scrutant la moindre de ses micro expressions, elle recula contre la paroi de l'étroite cabine et détourna la tête, il pu lire de la gêne sur son visage.

**C** - Intéressant...

**G** - Ca n'est pas intéressant cal.

Il murmura

**C** - Et si je t'embrassais maintenant, tu me repousserai ?

Elle se retourna et stoppa de nouveau l'ascenseur. Les yeux fermés et lui répondit.

**G** - Cal, arrête ça.

Son ton se voulait ferme mais le murmure le rendit comme une supplique.

**G** - Ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués. Contrôle tes pulsions Cal.

Elle voulut se retirer de son empire mais il la retins par le bras la plaqua violemment contre la paroi en acier.

**C** - C'est le propre d'une pulsion Gillian, on ne ... la … contrôle… pas.

Elle frissonna au son de sa voix suave murmurée au creux de son oreille comme un aveu.

Les mains de Cal étaient contre ses hanches, celles de Gillian reposaient sur ses épaules prêtent à le repousser.

**C** - Et crois-moi, je fais mon maximum…

Dans son intonation elle pouvait ressentir la souffrance, c'était une confession.

Il inspira longuement, la maintenant dans sa position resserrant ses doigts sur le tissu de sa jupe.

Elle murmura, comme pour elle-même :

**G** - Arrête

**C **- Ta bouche dit non ton visage dit oui

**G** - C'est faux.

Sur le ton de la confidence, il avoua

**C** - Ta poitrine se soulève anormalement vite, tu mords discrètement ta lèvre inférieure, tu réprimes un sourire, et tes yeux pétillent comme je n'ai pu le voir qu'une seule fois auparavant … C'était Lundi. Quand nous nous sommes embrassé. Il me paraissait évident qu'en sortant de la pièce nous aurions enterré ce que nous avions vu et ressenti à cet instant précis. M'as-tu seulement regardé ? Tu en avais envie, et... et moi aussi.

Il eut du mal à prononcer ses derniers mots, il la regarda dans les yeux pour reprendre de la contenance. En voyant ses yeux se remplir de larme il relâcha son emprise.

**G** - Je ne t'ai pas regardé parce que je sais très bien ce que j'aurais vu sur ton visage, … … … je veux dire Cal, ça fait des années qu'on le sait, pourquoi tout risquer maintenant ? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, il y tellement de choses qui sont remises en jeux, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir prendre le risque»

**C** - Je le suis, Gillian regarde-moi.

Elle relève lentement le menton. Leurs yeux entrèrent en contact Il l'embrassa plus doucement, ses mains se reposèrent sur ses hanches. Elle pencha sa tête et l'embrassa amoureusement.

La chaleur les envahie soudain, leur cœur s'emballa, cal avaient les mains qui tremblaient, Gillian ressentait l'ivresse de la passion qu'elle lui portait.

Leurs échangent cette nuit-là furent passionnés, Ils étaient avides de l'autre, après tant d'années à flirter sans jamais dépasser un certain point, une certaine limite, chacun s'appliquaient à refouler ses émotions ses ressentis, ses envies.

Mais ce soir, il n'y avait aucune inhibition, pas de geste interdit, pas de parole de trop.

Jamais ils n'avaient connu une une telle harmonie, aussi bien physique que spirituelle. C'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Ils savaient dès à présent, qu'il était inutile de nier l'évidence, ils s'aimaient.


End file.
